


Jean Marco LUSH AU

by boysblush



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Image, Bottom Marco Bott, Boys Kissing, Clothed Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extreme Thirst, Frottage, Gay Male Character, Hand Jobs, Intimacy, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Rimming, Switching, power bottom Marco, rated for later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boysblush/pseuds/boysblush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco is working in a certain popular bath and beauty products shop. A clueless Jean appears, wondering what exactly he’s happened upon. Cue thirsty Jean, flirting Marco in a apron, and a ‘hands-on’ introduction to the products. They do the sex. Sometimes in the bath. </p><p>This fic follows the 30 Day OTP NSFW challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sex Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](http://boysblush.tumblr.com/) & [twitter](https://twitter.com/boysblush).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jean is thirsty, particularly when he finds just what he's always wanted in this store. ;)

It’s a sweet smell. Maybe a little fruity. A hint of something appealing and pretty mouth watering.

Embracing my spontaneous side, I follow my nose to the source of this attractive aroma wafting through the empty mall. Much better wandering experience when no one else is around on a desolate Tuesday afternoon. No screaming kids or masses of yammering people. I prefer it this way. It’s good for unwinding. 

The scent grows stronger and I eventually end up at a small out cove where the mall feeds out to a parking deck. Tons of natural light filters in through the skylights framing this little stand-alone shop giving off an airy and open appearance. It’s welcoming. The aroma trailing through the mall, plus this little set up, is a good marketing ploy. Quirking my lip, I figure I’ll see what’s in here. Pff, probably candles.

 Stopping next to the displays sitting outside, I take a moment to flip my overgrown bangs off to the side in the reflection of the storefront windows. Trying to coax the strands of hair into the right direction is a nuisance. Almost time to fix up the undercut again. Gotta keep Jean Kirchstein looking fine. A parting wink to my reflection, and I plod on in.

 It’s expectedly quiet, given the time of day and everything. No one else is in here that I can see, and it's a pretty small place. While scanning my surroundings for other people, I spot an array of colorful, food-like products. Can’t really tell what they’re made of at first, but the scent definitely hits me.

 _Wow._ There’s way more than one, some stronger or more appealing than others. Getting a better look at the ones featured in boxes along the wall, I sniffle over the colored dust tickling my nose. And of course with my senses on overload, I totally miss a sales associate who sidles up next to me.

“Finding everything alright?” A deep luscious voice breathes into my ear, causing me to almost hiccup audibly from the surprise.  
_Damn_ , give a guy some warning next time. Especially with _your_ customer service skills.

Ignoring the goose bumps appearing on my skin, I turn to find the source of the voice mere centimeters from the back of my neck staring back down at me.   
_Oh boy._ Here I am nose-to-nose with the most gorgeous specimen of human being that I have ever laid eyes on. Bright eyed with a smattering of freckles everywhere across his face, down his neck, arms. This boy is covered. Fucking precious. What a charm point if they were everywhere. You'd have endless games of connect-the-dots.  _God I hope they’re everywhere._

Continuing to blatantly look this guy up and down, my line of sight travels down from his broad shoulders under a stretch black tee to land on the branded black apron: LUSH. _That you are._ It hugs around his back accentuating his bubble butt that would give the spherical bath products a run for their money, and … how long have I been obviously ogling and not talking?

When my eyes shoot back up, I am met with the power of a thousand suns and the most good-natured smile. His toothy grin effectively reduces my brain to a melty state.  
A whine escapes my lips. Just a little one.

“Are you alright?” His brow raises in concern.

Fuck. Say something to him.

“Uh… hi.” Smooth, Kirchstein. Continue human-ing.

 “Hi…” he returns warmly. 

“I could smell this place out in the mall and…” _That sounds weird._   “… here I am.”

The precious freckled sunshine giggles. Actually giggles. “I hear that a lot. It makes for a good selling point, I suppose.”

He looks off to the nearest shelf mulling something over in his thoughts, surveying the hundreds of colorful balls. I steal a glance down along his slender hips and up his muscular arms flexing with each movement as he flits his fingers along the shelves, carefully considering each ball he lights his fingers over. Smirking and stopping to hover around the one whose name I happened to notice: Sex Bomb. 

What the hell is this store?

Abandoning the suggestive ball with a similar namesake as the thirst I'm suffering from over here, he goes for its neighbor. Bringing the powdery sphere up to his nose and taking a small inhale of its scent, his eyes flit back to me. There's a smile forming along his beautiful lips that says ‘I’m plotting murder or really hot sex’.  
Hoping for the latter with a side of shared baths and ample cuddling.

“Have you ever seen one of these in action?”

 _No, but I really want to see you in action.  
_ _Ohmygod, turn down the thirst, Jean._

 “Can’t say that I have. What do they actually do?”

Cocking his head to the side with a grin, he drops the ball back into its box. Instead he slips his fingers around my wrist, which sends little waves of electricity up my arms, through my chest, and down my spine. Reveling in the contact and warmth of his long fingers, freckles leads me over to a sizable metal pot filled with water. Releasing my wrist (a travesty), he busies himself with digging through a ceramic pot and resurfaces with a broken half of one of the balls. It’s crumbly inside and pretty solid with layers. Kind of like a jawbreaker made out of sand. His fingers fiddle with the object in his hand while he watches me. 

His hand reaches for mine, and we're touching again. Our hands intwined over the pot of water. It seems like a long moment where nothing happens except for his fingers transferring their heat to mine and I count the freckles sprinkled over his knuckles. Giving my hand a little squeeze in his, I'm practically knocked out by my internal sensory alarms, but he himself delivers the KO shot. 

He chews his bottom lip just so slightly. Nibbling it, sucking it into his mouth while he watches our hands.   
_Oh, I've really got it bad for this guy._

At this point, I'm pretty sure drool is forming at the corner of my mouth. But he's starting to speak and I want to hang on every word that he utters.   
In an attempt to focus on what this guy is saying as opposed to how soft his lips look being worked between his teeth, I get it together as much as I can. 

“All you have to do is put it in.”

 _Choking on air._ “W-what?”

“Haha, just drop it in the water...Together, ok?”

Nodding absurdly hard in agreement, he directs our hands, releasing the object into the pot.  
Fizzing and foaming, the half sphere expels a cinnamon scent as soon as it’s wet. Its yellow and blue layers turn the water into sharp lime green and… is that a popping sound?

“What the hell dude! That’s crazy. How do they do that?”

“Well the sound is a popping candy inside. A little extra surprise! The scent is coming from the essential oils used in this baking soda formula. Think fourth grade volcano with more colors and good for your body.”

Judging by this guy, I’d say they found and are marketing the fucking fountain of youth, sold to you by the model of wholesome freckled godly bodies.

His fingers dance through the colored water while chattering on about something educational; cinnamon leaf oil increasing circulation and invigorating something or other. As he speaks, I feel the muscles in my shoulders loosen almost like I am being massaged into a relaxed state by his sweet words and voice. I could do this everyday.

The foam is settling to reveal the lime green water churning from its recent activity and a spiced scent is bubbling up. My surroundings are so calming and dismantle the natural guard that I usually have up. I practically miss something important.

 “I’m Marco by the way,” he says in a lower voice. His eyes convey more, like he really wants me to know this. To remember this. It’s important to him.  
Looking up from the swirling water to face Marco, I feel him. This is an important moment for us. Somehow, I understand that I too want to know more about him, and keep learning about him. Maybe it's just the peaceful and securing lull of the atmosphere, but it seems like a lot more than colorful water and baths. It's Marco. And I feel like he's really important to me. 

And better yet, now I have a name to call this adorable, yet smoldering guy. And I hope to call it a lot. This whole experience may make a bath person out of me yet.

“I’m Jean.”

“Nice to meet you, Jean.” All smiles and freckles. Can anyone actually master this range of attractiveness? 

We don’t say anything for a minute or year. Just sort of watch each other, soaking in the other’s presence. His eyes look focused on a spot right above my lips, and I feel myself cautiously lean towards him. Am I reading this right? He's getting closer to me, isn't he? There's some natural force drawing us together. Hovering precariously over the dissolved bath bomb, faces closing in. I can feel his breath on my lips, as he makes the first move.

“Think you want to try one of these in your bath at home?”

 _Shit._ Slow it down. I mean no rush, right? Baths first. Or no, not what I mean. I mean him first, but wait. He just asked me a question. 

“Yea. I think I will.”  
If he comes complimentary with my purchase today. 

“If you want to try some others too, I can tell you more about them _any time_ you want. I have my favorites that I use throughout the week, and I could help you find what you’re looking for along the way.“

“Yea? Yea, sounds great!”

The conversation carries on a little longer in the shop while Marco bustles around, placing one of the bright yellow balls in a small bag for me. My eyes follow his hands moving down as he runs a finger under his apron strings, readjusting them along his waist in the most sensual way possible. 

_I'm staring again._

Marco clears his throat.

Ah right, I have to pay for it.

Marco rustles the paper and slips my receipt in the bag. When he’s handing it to me, his fingers brush mine and I can feel their heat and smell the lingering rich tones from the bath bomb. I could just spend all day with my nose buried in his hair and skin and...

“Definitely come back and see me. Let me know what you think of your first bath bomb.” He winked. _Fuuuck_. Is that a thing they’re trained to do, or is he … is he flirting? Nah. No way. Is he flirting? I think ... he might be?

 Marco touches me one more time as he rests his hand between my shoulder blades, sending me off with a wave. While I maintain enough consciousness to amble back through the exit, I remain in a deliriously distracted state over him until I arrive home and eventually rifle through my purchase bag that evening. My brain is on auto-pilot, fully committed to imagining myself and Marco soaking in a bath, enveloping ourselves in these rich tones together. That's when I notice there are one too many things in the bag. The receipt falls out along with another slip of paper. When I retrieve it from the bathroom tiles, heat rises straight into my cheeks, anticipation curls low in my stomach, and my lips part with a small gasp. 

Marco’s number with a smiley face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next installment starts following the NSFW Challenge. >:D  
> This is the Intro before Day1: Naked Cuddling.  
> Check out the product:  
> [Sex Bomb Bath Bomb](https://www.lush.co.uk/products/sex-bomb)


	2. Yes Yes Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Marco are still new in their relationship, but while it will take them some time to get to know each other on a more intimate level, they are growing closer each day.

The sound of the shower made Jean jiggle his leg in both anticipation, but also in appreciation of the moment of quiet in Marco’s apartment. His eyes wandered over the dim, white walls, grayed by the rain storm outside, falling to the old wooden dresser brightened by lush products and photos of precious friends.

After a handful of weeks spent flirting, a sprinkling of dates, and a multitude of tender -or steamy- moments kissing, Jean had accepted Marco’s impromptu invitation to his apartment. It’s not as if he would’ve turned the offer down, but they had run into each other unexpectedly after Marco’s Saturday morning hip-hop class, and the glean of Marco’s sweaty, toned body caused a cognitive-blocking stupor in Jean long enough for him to agree to accompanying Marco in a more private space. The plan was let Marco shower ( _hrrnfgk_ ), grab food, and see where the night took them. Jean knew this could take them diving head first into more intimate waters, and he wasn’t opposed to that at all, but he had worries and doubts. Did they know each other well enough? What if Jean showed some unattractive side of himself? Marco was bigger, manlier. What if Jean didn’t meet his expectations? Or worse, what if Marco told him he didn’t meet his expectations? Jean could get into a naked, vulnerable state and then be outright rejected. It wouldn’t be like the Marco he knew to fit into his jagged and harsh delusions, but nothing was impossible to Jean’s skepticism and skin-deep insecurities.

The sound of shuffling and the absence of running water jolted Jean from his thoughts. Marco had finished his shower, but Jean wasn’t prepared for what came next - nothing but a low slung towel around his waist and water droplets lingering across his skin. Jean straightened up in his seat on Marco’s bed, trying not to be caught staring again, but it was going to remain a continuous challenge. He had an eyeful of Marco, essentially naked, well defined, freckles dancing across his skin…

Marco cleared his throat, drawing Jean’s gaze upward. The blonde felt caught just sitting there without the ability to form a coherent sentence, only speechlessly ogling. Marco moved to grab what looked like a bar of soap. _Oh no, I’ve driven him back to the shower. I didn’t even say anything yet._

“Sorry you had to wait on me like this. I hope you weren’t too bored”, Marco offered as he began to rub the white-ish bar between his hands and kneaded the glistening product into his arms and shoulders. A light floral, heady scent emanated from Marco’s general direction. The lusty fragrance mixed with Marco’s smell created a familiar and sensual atmosphere. Jean felt more comfortable, once he recognized it from their time spent together. It smelled like Marco, like warmth, like comfort.

“It’s pretty floral, but jasmine is kinda my thing. Plus the cocoa butter keeps my skin happy.”

Jean had been around LUSH products enough by now to know that the body focused innovations were unusual and not commonly seen in the health and beauty aisle of the local drug store.

  
“Yea, I mean, it smells like you. You’ve worn this before. But what are you doing with it?”

“Oh! This is a massage bar from work. It’s basically solid lotion. Warm it up between your hands, and then rub the oils and butters into your skin.”

“Hn, massage bar, huh.” Jean moved closer to get a look at it. It wasn’t something he’d seen anywhere else. Sounded pretty sexy. Inching closer for a better look, he hadn’t noticed slipping into Marco’s personal space. Marco, who he’d forgotten was only covered by a thin white towel.

“O-oh… uh. Not to crowd you or anythin...I was interested in how it worked. Kind of.”

“Well...do you want me to try it on you?”

“Hah?”

“I can give you a massage with it. We can test it out here”, Marco said giggling and voice lowering at the suggestion.

Hidden under Jean’s open mouth was both excitement and fear.

_I have to take my clothes off. What if Marco doesn’t like what he sees? What if he doesn’t like what he feels?_

A hand slid over his. Marco lightened his demeanor, catching onto Jean’s hesitance and possibly more.

“We don’t have to Jean. I can throw on my clothes and we’ll go grab food and video games. Totally find our chill, until I beat you at five courses on Mario Kart, and you insist on trading Wii-motes.”

“Hey! I was totally justified in my concern. Those batteries were practically dying.”

Marco smiled at Jean rallying and planted a light kiss on his cheek. Jean mulled his offer over for a second, just enough to resolve what he wanted.

“Marco, I really want to try out that -what’s it called- massage bar. W-would you show me?”

“You sure?” gently brushing a strand of hair off of Jean’s temple.

“Yeah. I am”, Jean smiled, leaning closer to Marco’s face. Leaving a small kiss at the corner of his mouth. “I want to.”

Without saying it aloud, they had come to develop subtle forms of communication that only the other understood. Jean didn’t have to say it aloud unless he felt the need to, but both he and Marco knew this massage could blossom into another step towards deepening their intimacy.

Marco rubbed his thumb over Jean’s hand, offering assurance of comfort and communication. He would listen to all of Jean’s needs, taking cues from even the one’s he didn’t verbalize. Slowly Marco moved his hands over Jean’s waist to the hem of his shirt. Kissing him on the nose, the cheek, the mouth, he tugged Jean’s shirt over his head. Carefully, slowly, conscientiously. Marco was watching Jean closely for any sign of wanting to stop or discomfort.

Nuzzling his temple softly, Marco prodded “Can you lay on your stomach for me?”

“Yeah, okay”, Jean said moving to kneel on the bed, propping his hands under his chin as he settled on his stomach, Marco gently guiding him to settle comfortably.

Jean could feel Marco’s weight shifting on the bed as he kneeled next to him, listening to him slick the massage bar between his hands, and finally feeling that gentle touch heat his skin and that firm pressure smoothing out any kinks hiding in his shoulders. Marco had what people would call a magical touch, charming Jean’s bunched up muscles – tense from poring over his economics notes - into a pliable relaxed state. Unconsciously, Jean breathed out his stress and most of the air in his body as Marco convinced him to become one with the mattress. Using those deft fingers to soothe his aches, reaching through him to pull his tension and worries out, Marco rubbed small harder circles into his taut shoulders and switched to a deeper, heavier motion as he moved lower. He repeated these movements, working along Jean’s spine and relaxing into his sides before moving on to another portion of his back. Jean breathed deeply, feeling his body give into Marco’s rhythm.  

“Jean, would it be okay if I sat on you?”

“Mmrf.”

_Wait... What._

“S-sit on..? What do you mean?” Jean mumbled out, wiping drool from the corner of his mouth.

Jean distractedly shifted at the suggestion, recalling that Marco only had a towel on. Marco looked on as Jean fidgeted, but came to understand, smiling over a rare moment of Jean’s modesty.

“Oh! Don’t worry I have clothes on. See?” Marco lifted up his towel to reveal the purple shorts hugging his curves and bulge.

Catching a whimper in his throat, Jean gawked and nodded, and turned to further bury his reddening cheeks into the fluffy comforter. Without meaning to, he insinuated that Marco was just going to strip and jump him. _Of course Marco wouldn’t move on to THAT stuff_ , especially not without having Jean’s consent first. Reminded of the situation at hand, Jean wasn’t prepared for Marco’s weight settling so tenderly onto his backside. Making his presence known, Marco heightened Jean’s awareness of a hardening _situation_. Jean wiggled his hips a bit deeper into the mattress, retreating from Marco’s weight and heat.

Marco lightly touched Jean’s shoulders without committing fully to massaging just yet.

“Jean? You okay?” Marco cooed, low and soothingly. “We don’t have to use the massage bar today. We can easily wait.” He was really trying to give Jean control, while not forcing him to take the initiative. Marco was a really caring guy. Jean exhaled, feeling himself sinking back into the calming weight of Marco hovering above him, letting himself fit into the strong hands anchoring him.

“Nnn… mhm.”

Giggling lightly, Marco leaned down closer to Jean’s face. “What was that?”

Turning his head to the side, “I said, it’s okay… I still really want to.... try the massage bar. _With you_.”

Marco gave a great, heart melting smile at that, leaning down close to Jean’s ear, nuzzling it with his nose. “Is that a yes?”

“Yes.”

Marco shifted, sitting atop of Jean, sliding the massage bar in his hands. He continued where he left off, rubbing the heady absolutes and oils into his back muscles, starting out with a light touch over his shoulders and trailing his fingers down to his upper back. Pushing into his muscles there, and with a heavier touch, he put some weight behind massaging Jean’s lower back. Marco was working Jean into a gooey physical state once more, all except for one part of him. That was more of a pressing concern, he hoped that Marco wouldn’t notice in this position.

“Alright! Legs are next. I’m going to get rid of your pants, ok?”, Marco announced.

Jean’s head shot up looking back over his shoulder at Marco dismounting his hips, readying to shimmy Jean from his pants. Heartbeat thrumming in his ears, part form nerves, part from the excitement, Jean nodded vigorously. Watching, feeling Marco run his hands down Jean’s legs, tugging at the fabric barrier between their skin-on- skin contact. He and Marco were proving to be totally compatible in their relationship, and without a doubt, physically. There was always a spark present, keeping things lit, even though they were moving at a glacial pace compared to some of Jean’s previous dating experiences.

Jean shifted, attempting to hide the persistent half-chub he had popped while Marco was pushing into him. His awkward shifting caught Marco’s attention though. Marco leaned back down by his ear, whispering hotly, “It’s okay, Jean. It’s completely natural.”

Jean looked at him, seeing the flush blooming across his face and beautiful galaxy of freckles. Marco’s gaze fell lower, leading Jean’s eyes to the larger bulge in Marco’s shorts.

“It was being so close to you, it’s kind of natural with you I think. I mean, other than us making out on a regular basis. You’re really attractive to me, you know? But if you don’t want me to continue with the massage, I won’t.”

Jean shook his head harder than he meant to.

“Jean?”

“I...I want you to keep going”, Jean confessed to the mattress.

Grinning, Marco cutely shuffled back to take his place between Jean’s legs, busying his fingers with finding any tight muscles, almost humming to himself happily. Jean was sort of impressed with Marco’s openness about the workings of his body, while still seeming so calm in what could be them moving on to the next step. Calmer than Jean felt, at least. Making out, it was easy to get caught up in the moment, letting thoughts go and indulging in pleasurable feelings. But this was different. Marco was touching and studying every part of Jean. He trusted Marco, but doubts still swirled in his mind over what Marco thought of his body. Drudging up thoughts of insecurities, masculinity, and body image, like muddy silt from a riverbed, it clouded Jean’s mind. It was an obstacle to get past those thoughts, but with Marco it could be possible.

Jean at that moment let out a low groan as Marco dug into one knot in the back of his thigh.

“Ooh, that’s a good one, huh?” Marco mused, as he skillfully worked the tightness from Jean’s thigh. He readjusted his position on top again, a reminder of their physical responses to one another as Jean’s erection rubbed against the bed. Marco’s touch smoothed over Jean’s skin with those smooth butters in a floral melody, rousing a feeling of trust and excitement for them both.

Continuing to shift his legs, Marco was trying not to drag his obvious arousal against Jean, but his touches betrayed his unrelenting hardness. Sturdy palms squeezed the scant amount of fleshy bits around Jean’s lower back, as Marco lingered in their contact. Jean felt Marco ghost over his cheeks with a considerate touch, lost perhaps in thought, leaning down to rest his nose in the top of Jean’s hair, and then placing his lips against the back of Jean’s neck, and again between his shoulders. A light kiss. As Marco planted individual kisses down his exposed back, Jean made a decision.

“Marco...”

“Hm? Sorry, Jean. I couldn’t really help myself. I mean, I know that’s not an excuse. I just…”

“It’s okay. You can keep going.”

“Yea?”

“Mm, yea”, Jean throwing Marco a smile over his shoulder.

Running his hand down Jean’s neck and back in a gentle gesture, Marco returned to his caresses. Half rubbing in the massage bar left over, half studying each curve and dip of Jean, Marco smoothed over his back, butt, and thighs. He kneaded circular motions on the backs of his thighs, considering something more.

Marco let his finger slip under the band of Jean’s shorts once, then twice. Once Jean convinced himself that it was obviously not a subconscious gesture on Marco’s part, he decided to make a move, indicating to Marco that he was still wanting this.

Jean wiggled his hips back, pushing towards Marco. A sound somewhere between a thoughtful hum and a bottled moan emanated from Marco’s throat, as he rested his hand on Jean’s ass, fondling him gently. Jean pushed a little further, Marco reciprocated by adding his other hand until he was cradling Jean’s hips in front of him, his fingers considering the thinly clothed, warm flesh.

It was clear to them both that Jean had pushed his hips so far back and off the bed that he was essentially prostrating in front of Marco. This brought to light that he wouldn’t last suspended in this position without some sort of support. They were a breath apart, Jean presenting his hips back at Marco. Eyes squeezed shut in an impulsive moment, Jean pushed back past Marco’s grasp to close the space between their hips. Met with a swollen cock in the cleft of his cheeks, Jean could feel Marco’s pulse in his dick, translating the clarity of the situation into his backside. Marco responded by tilting his hips up, bringing them even closer, pressing his hardness further against Jean. The tremor that cut through Jean must’ve been felt and seen.

Marco’s grip softened, his gaze focusing on Jean’s shoulders, looking to them for nonverbal signs and cues, but as he rubbed his thumbs over Jean’s sharp hips, Marco studied what he held in his hands, considering it carefully. Jean had communicated for them to move forward together, but his body language made Marco feel like there was something left unsaid. Decidedly, Marco readjusted, shifting forward to drape over Jean. With Jean looking back in confusion at the change, Marco slid his arm around to cradle Jean’s chest in an embrace. A low chuckle by his ear followed by a sprinkling of kisses along his jaw, Jean exhaled the breath he had been unconsciously holding.

Softly laughing, Marco teased, “You do so many things to me, Jean. Rude.”

An almost inaudible whine slipped over Jean’s lips. “Me too! Y-you do me… -er, I mean. Not unless you _want_ to do me. That is...if you want. Uh, I mean. You do things to me... too.”

Jean looked like he was ready to curl in on himself after butchering his attempt at flirtation. Seeing that Marco was watching him, his ears reddened to a noticeable flush. Jean thought maybe Marco was giving him a little push, just to tease. Warm breath closed in on the his neck and ears from Marco’s little sultry puffs.

“I’d love to, Jean. Do things together.”

“H-ah?!”

The silent moment was punctuated by Jean’s surprise and Marco’s laughter. Gaping at Marco, Jean couldn’t decide if his teasing him over physical intimacy was playing to the other’s impish side or if Jean was not so secretly enjoying their flirtatious game. Once Marco’s laugh lost some of its fuel, Jean found himself challenged not by Marco’s response at his completely uncomposed confession of wanting to bang, but by having to hold up nearly all of Marco’s body weight as he was wearing him across his back. This was it. This would be how Jean died. Crushed under the hot LUSH sales associate mid flirting half naked in the other’s bed. _Not the worst way to go._

Marco continued to nuzzle into his hair as they lay wrapped up in each other, until Jean’s upper body strength was forfeit and they flopped into a pile of well oiled limbs. They laid there tangled in one another breathing in the other’s scents, mingling with the lingering floral notes. Rolling to the side of Jean, Marco remained half on him, keeping their limbs tangled, a hand resting on his side. He leaned back just back far enough to look Jean in the face.

“When you’re ready though, I’d love to,” he laughed, “if you couldn’t tell.”

Jean felt the rose flush in his cheeks as he realized how close his face was to Marco’s. Facing each other like this, Jean thought, was even more intimate than the physical stuff. It forced him to pry off that defensive layer he had built up, and maybe it was the heady jasmine oil lingering around them that made him so dizzily honest towards this guy, but Jean felt he could be more open than he typically was, and that he wouldn’t completely regret it.

“I want to. I just needed a little time to get myself together and.. I don’t know. Be okay with me. For you, I mean.”

“Sorry? Be okay?” Marco looked genuinely confused.

“Like, feel that I’m okay with me, and that I’m good enough for you.”

“Jean, you’re so amazing. I know that can be hard to see in ourselves sometimes, but you’re definitely more than okay. And you’re certainly good enough for me or anybody.”

Jean laughed nervously, letting his eyes gaze downward. Marco could likely pick up on his hesitancy. Marco scooted closer, putting their faces close together, his hand holding more securely to Jean’s side.

“It’s true, you know. So smart and handsome. And surrounded by so many friends. How’d I get so lucky that you’d date me?”

Jean can physically feel his cheeks heating up at the attention, spreading down to his neck and chest. Fidgeting until Marco ran his hand up and down his side in a comforting motion. Jean didn’t know what to say. Not that he was uncomfortable, but he never really new how to appropriately respond to such open genuinity, especially in regards to his own character. He just knew that he trusted Marco and that maybe he could trust in what he was saying about him too. Leaning closer, Jean rested his forehead against Marco’s. It had been comfortably quiet for a couple of minutes, before Marco shifted up to place a light kiss on Jean’s cheek, before coaxing Jean to turn around to spoon. Relaxing into Marco’s embrace, it was comforting. All of it was. Marco was not only _incredibly_ supportive, but he was patient and loving. Jean thought Marco could’ve been one of those great leaders, but he was also the type to fit into that “supportive second” kind of role. He made Jean feel like he could actually confidently take control of things, maybe even lead. But he’d save those thoughts for another time. Jean wanted to remain wrapped up in this moment with Marco, seeing how they reacted to one another, could trust one another.

Jean guided Marco’s hand from his own shoulder to a more secure embrace around his chest. Marco placed kisses along the back of Jean’s neck, nipping occasionally at that little place where his earlobe met his neck. It sent little trembles down Jean’s spine in pleasure and comfortable happiness. But the kisses stopped, and there was a pause in Marco’s breathing.

“I will do everything I can and more to show you that you deserve to feel confident and loved.”

That resonated deep within Jean. Without missing a beat, Jean reached back to cup his hand behind Marco’s head, pulling him forward to kiss over Jean’s shoulder. At first it was a long moment of pressing their lips together in soft heat. But Jean kept pressing, and Marco - once registering it - opened his mouth to breathe Jean in. The heat they exchanged gave them both life. Breathing, pressing, whining into the other, they deepened their kissing.

Marco’s hands grasped Jean’s hips, holding on for the ride, and Jean bent backwards to reach more towards Marco. Heavily breathing and feeling their lips on each other, Marco’s hips canted up into Jean’s backside, pulling a small, hoarse whine from him. Marco received it with unwavering feelings for Jean, subtly begging for more. Jean gave it to him.

They continued this way, in a slow impassioned grind. Breathing fire into each other, until Marco began a strong rut into Jean, with Jean reciprocating and pulling on Marco’s hips in search of more friction.

“God, yes, Jean”, Marco whispered hotly into Jean’s ear, as he bit at his neck, as if to emphasize that this wasn’t a frenzied search for physical satisfaction, but a desperate need to feel even closer to the other.

Jean breathed hard into the air, filling it with his wants and begging, all for Marco. It was a slow burn, pulling and melding into the other. The whispered promises, affection and praise built until Marco released himself against Jean’s clefted cheeks, and Jean into his and Marco’s hands. Their heavy breathing echoed off the walls in the thick of coming down from such a high. With Marco fingering puddles of Jean’s cum in their laced hands, they both let out contented sighs. Marco breathily laughed, planted quick kisses on Jean’s cheek and lips, and moved to retrieve them something to clean up with. Jean watched Marco move about, a smile tugging at his mouth.

Settling into Marco’s sheets after a handful of tissues cleaned them up, they laid facing each other again. Marco stroked the blonde’s cheek, running his fingers through his hair; Jean fought off his post-orgasmic haze, while fiddling with Marco’s fingers. He ran a hand over Marco’s chest, smoothing in some oil left over from the massage bar that had been discarded near them on the bed.

“How do you feel?”

“Eh, sleepy. But in a total good way.” Jean threw him that classy, Kirschtein smirk.

Marco laughed. “I mean...about us. How do you feel about us?”

Jean wasn’t always the most eloquent with his choice of words. He didn’t want to give Marco any reason to think they wouldn’t be perfectly fine figuring ‘them’ out, and enjoy doing it at their own pace. He didn’t want his pause to make Marco worried or think he was hesitating for any bigger reason, other than he was trying not to fall asleep out of complete comfort. Jean eyed something that could thought could help him out there.  

He slid the massage bar towards Marco, the still-glistening bar with the word ‘Yes’ molded into it that they had been using earlier. Marco looked from the bar back up at Jean.

“Yes”, Jean said. “Yes to all of this. You, me, us. Figuring us out together. Enjoying us together. I want it. So, yes.”

Marco didn’t miss a beat as he threw his arms around Jean’s neck, kissing him hard on the lips. They wrapped themselves around each other again, reaffirming that they wanted to be with the other, that it was a ‘yes’ for both them.

 **  
** “Yes, yes, yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a [tumblr](http://boysblush.tumblr.com/) & [twitter](https://twitter.com/boysblush).
> 
> Day 1: Naked Cuddling  
> Check out the product they use in this chapter. ;)  
> [Yes Yes Yes Massage Bar](https://www.lush.co.uk/products/yes-yes-yes)


	3. Gorgeous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Marco have blossomed in their relationship like a flower in spring. One lazy morning, Marco reflects on their growth and how stunning Jean is in the early light.

Jean Kirschstein is a gorgeous man, Marco thinks for the hundredth time as the sunlight catches glimpses of Jean moving about in the bathroom. Stretching and shifting, Marco sleepily repositions himself to better watch this beautiful guy walk between his bathroom and his dresser.  Jean is carefree, but conscious of his primping and grooming. Marco chuckles to himself; Jean comes off as one of those people who could just roll out of bed looking easy on the eyes, and from their many evenings together, he knows that can be quite true in or out of bed. Marco also knows though that Jean follows a routine styling his hair and caring for his skin both in the morning and evening without fail. The guy would not have admitted that months ago, stressing out over anyone questioning his masculinity, but he had come a ways in opening up and unconditionally accepting himself. Jean wasn’t as vulnerable as he use to be, and it was a beautiful development to see more of him without him feeling exposed. 

 

Marco stretches across the bed, settling into idle Jean-watching for that early May morning. Nuzzling his chin into a pillow and realizes that by happy accident, it’s the one Jean always sleeps on when staying over as he catches a distinctive whiff. Deep inhaling he catches a citrusy, honey-like aroma, but also Jean’s smell. Marco wiggles his feet tangled in the blankets with great satisfaction. He buries his face further into the pillow to smell and close his eyes thinking about last night and the way they felt together. It’s not like it’s the first time, it’s been many since last fall, but their heated moans and praises of each other does all the more to fuel the fire between them every time. Marco stumbles from his thoughts though when he feels a presence near the edge of the bed and looks up to see Jean has returned from the bathroom looking refreshed and fired up. 

 

“What are  _ you _ doing?” says Jean looking on in total judgement, but in the most endearing way. “You look like a cat who’s just found an empty Amazon box.” 

 

Marco drops his face back into the pillow, laughing at his own thoughts. 

 

“Deep inhaling your pillow and thinking of you last night when you spread me open and filled me up completely.” Marco doesn’t miss a beat. 

 

Red rises to Jean’s ears and cheeks, and turning away he says, “J-jesus, Marco.” Jean fidgets not knowing what to do with his hands, finally deciding on rubbing the back of his neck and looking away. He can’t go very long without looking back at Marco though, glancing back down at him. “We just got up, you weirdo.”

 

_ Well, maybe he’s still a little vulnerable _ . 

 

Marco giggles and reaches for Jean’s free hand, holding it up to his lips. He can smell that sweet smell a little stronger now on the soft skin. The presence of citrus oils and almost absent floral notes, realizing that it’s from the facial moisturizer Jean would have just rubbed into his skin. Letting a low hum emanate from his throat, Marco kisses the tip of each finger before turning over Jean’s open hand. He studies the lines and creases across Jean’s fingers and open palm, smoothing them over softly with the pad of his thumb. Rubbing and petting there as he feels Jean sigh and tremble ever so slightly. Marco’s hot breath comes out in steady little huffs as his lips barely tickle the sensitive skin there and he presses a kiss into the center of Jean’s palm. 

 

Looking back up, Jean’s gone red in his cheeks, but is sporting this look of total arousal and a little awestruck. It’s like he’s both thanking and blaming Marco for finding all of the right spots that would and do bring Jean to his knees. Marco feels a smile budding on his lips and he pulls Jean down into the bed. Jean goes a bit weak as Marco guides them both back into the sheets and pillows. He runs his fingers through Jean’s hair as Jean leans up to kiss the to the side of Marco’s lips. 

 

Marco chuckles lowly, “What happened there big shot? You miss?”

 

“S-shut up, you distracted me”, Jean whispers. 

 

Marco doesn’tt mind obviously, as being in such close proximity to Jean, he can pick up sweet hints of oranges and neroli mixing in with Jean’s skin. It creates this heady scent around him, completely alluring. Marco notices that Jean is watching him carefully as Marco has unconsciously stopped their affections to reflect on other sensory pleasures. He brushes a few strands back from Jean’s forehead and smoothes out the wrinkle knitted between his eyebrows from Jean’s persistent scowl. 

 

“You’re  _ gorgeous _ , you know?” Marco breathes out. 

 

Jean sputters quietly before retorting, “You know you’ve been saying that ever since you gave me that face lotion for my birthday.”

 

“Guess I thought it was fitting” flirts Marco. 

 

“I don’t think the store will pay you for product placement while we’re doing it, you know.”

 

“Charming. And who says I want payment from them?” Marco teases and nudges Jean’s arousal. 

 

“Ah- you gonna come just staring at my face, Bodt?”

 

Marco smirked, “It’s worked before,  _ gorgeous _ .”

 

WIth that, Marco leans in to place a kiss on Jean’s lips, cheek, temple, in turn encouraging Jean to kiss up Marco’s jawline and nibble at the base of his ear. That earns Jean a buck of hips and hitched sigh from Marco. Jean pulls back to look at Marco as if to challenge him to take it a step further. Marco watching Jean’s expression closely moves in to place a kiss on his lips. Soft and open, Jean breathes into Marco’s kiss and lets a whimper slip when Marco presses them closer together. Their breathing picking up with their momentum, Marco runs his hands up and down Jean’s body coaxing a number of whines and pleased noises from him. 

 

Feeling Jean trembling under his touch from the arousal and heat building quickly between them, Marco returns to Jean’s mouth. He licks and nibbles at Jean’s bottom lip, as Jean throws his arms around Marco’s neck. They fall comfortably into the mattress beneath them, shifting, finding a comfortable way to lay together while still not breaking their contact. They lay together kissing hotly, touching and holding the other with a firm grip as their urgency grew. They are pressing so hard against each other it’s as if they are trying to fuse into one being, fueled by their need, lust, and passion. 

 

Marco feels himself getting swept away by the physical intimacy as well as a swelling of emotions for Jean. Jean is so responsive to Marco, which makes Marco feel connected to Jean and pushes him to wring more of those reactions from his boyfriend’s body, opening him up, understanding him further. Everytime Jean whines or hitches his breath, Marco feels a desperate need to make it happen again, like a game that he can’t and doesn’t want to stop playing. Making Jean feel good as he is feeling is what Marco wants to give to him every time, because the results undo Jean’s emotional knots, opening him up. It is a stunning discovery, but one that can leave him vulnerable or naked.

 

Their sweat and fluids mingle the more they touch and creates a heavy dampness that Marco loves in sex. He likes the mess just as much as he likes being filled by Jean. Marco prefers to take the initiative, making Jean feel good, teasing him, coaxing those sweet sounds out of him, just to then grind down onto his dick and make him cry out. At times Jean likes to hold on to Marco’s hips, whining and coming closer with each praise Marco lavishes on him. Their scents and voices filling the space around them, creating a small world in which only the two of them exist. Marco understands how he could get so lost in it all, and it’s what he aims to do. 

 

When Jean looks a little too wrapped up in it, like he is at the moment, Marco kisses him lightly; a gesture that acts almost as a safe word for them during intense moments. It is a small reminder that they ground each other. A light, fragile kiss has so much power and simultaneously great meaning in their way of communicating. Marco places a kiss at the corner of Jean’s mouth, which seems to break through his clouded mind of sexual intensity. Jean sighs, reaching for Marco’s hand, and Marco smiling, happily gives it to him. Jean, like Marco had earlier, brings it up to his lips, kissing each finger softly. He makes sure to make eye contact with Marco as he does this, and their fervor slows back to an even tempo of sensual love making and affections. Marco wraps his arms around behind Jean’s neck and back, holding him close. 

 

Leaning his forehead to Jean’s, Marco breathes, “It got a little hot.”

 

Jean practically wheezes, “You’re telling me.”

 

The guy looks ready to pass out, and while they could have continued into having sex, they don’t need to, not every time. Reaching such intense physical intimacy is like running a marathon, and about a quarter of the way up that hill, it looks like both of them elect this to be a lazy “Ihop-kind-of-Sunday” instead. Marco continues to kiss and wipe away some sweat beads cooling on Jean’s skin. Jean smirks at him with a fond look before placing a kiss to his hand and then his lips. 

 

“You’re pretty  _ gorgeous _ yourself”, Jean says. 

 

“Does that mean I get to share your face lotion?” sasses Marco. 

  
Jean pushes his shoulder teasingly before covering Marco’s lips with his. A kiss is all it takes. Marco loves how responsive Jean’s body is and how that feeds into their relationship. A kiss is all it takes to ground them, ask for more, or even convey to Marco that Jean is feeling just as lazy as he is that morning. They spend the rest of their afternoon cuddling and kissing under the blankets, enveloped in sweet words and love on that gorgeous day in May. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a [tumblr](http://boysblush.tumblr.com/) & [twitter](https://twitter.com/boysblush).
> 
> Day 2: Kiss Naked  
> Check out the product they use in this chapter. ;)  
> [Gorgeous Facial Moisturizer](https://uk.lush.com/products/gorgeous)


	4. Yuzu and Cocoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the early months of their relationship, Jean and Marco see, feel, taste, and smell how complimentary they are to one another.

It was only dusting, but everyone was hyped with the first snow of the year. Jean had been pulled out by an energetic group of friends to get shaved ice in the cold weather as an ode to December arriving. Connie and Sasha were practically _bounding_ up head, gnawing on their bubble tea straws and swapping snacks. Christa, Marco’s friend from work, and her girlfriend Ymir were strolling along as they walked back towards the public transit, followed by Marco and Jean.

Marco had been more affectionate that night, holding Jean’s hand, making little intimate gestures and touches, and even feeding him a spoonful of his own shaved ice treat. The group eventually reached the platform for the trains and started separating to go their own ways. Marco and Jean were standing together, little puffs of warm air contrasting against the new winter cold. Jean shuffled restlessly, waiting for the train to get there so they wouldn’t have to stand out in the cold any longer than necessary.

“Tonight was fun. I’m glad we all decided to do this.” Marco broke the silence.

“Yea, though leave it to those two weirdos to have an ‘eat cold things in cold weather’ tradition”, Jean nodded his head indicating to Connie and Sasha down the platform.

Marco laughed, “They do seem to be foodies of sorts”.

“More like gluttons”, Jean snorted.

Marco rolled his eyes and shuffled a bit close to Jean. It was pretty cold out Jean thought as Marco’s arm bumped his. Jean threw a glance down towards his remaining friends in the vicinity; they seemed to be preoccupied with whatever they were talking about. Jean shifted a bit and threw his arm around Marco’s shoulders, bringing them closer to huddle for warmth. Marco’s eyes glanced at Jean’s face and then creased into a heart warming smile.

“Hey Jean. Why don’t you come over after this? It is the weekend, after all.” Marco suggested.

The offer was not something he _hadn’t_ heard from Marco in the last few months. Beyond all of the hanging out, dates, and video gaming-make out sessions, things had been _heating_ _up_. With how pent up Jean had been from exam season and how willing his boyfriend was to take Jean’s mind off of stressful things, there had been plenty of opportunities for physical intimacy. Heavy petting was something that Marco just couldn’t resist through making out, and Jean figured out quickly that the guy was incredibly sensitive. Marco could give a mean blow job, and Jean in turn found that he could set Marco’s mind ablaze, blowing or fingering him. Marco’s thighs, his hips, his ass would shiver and tremble at Jean’s fingertips. But there was also playing with Marco’s nipples. Jean knew it was a hit or miss with people, but luckily Marco’s would go perkier than a cheerleader when they were sucked. Jean _loved_ that. He loved the moans and vocalizations he could pull from Marco when touching him in all of the right places, especially recently with fingering. Marco loved getting stuff-

“Jean, you okay?”

Marco interrupted. He had a touch of concern in his voice.

Jean had been staring off into space, firmly gripping Marco close to him on the platform, red rising to his cheeks thinking about what they had been up to in private as of late. Though, Jean had frequently thought about what they _hadn’t_ done yet; _sex_. He and Marco hadn’t done the do, the battle of balls deep, the dance-off pants-off, slytherin his hufflepuff, verbed the adjective noun, frick-fracked, the-

_“Jean?”_

“Sorry, yea. I’m good. Just...thinking about stuff.” Jean replied, loosening his death grip on Marco’s shoulder. He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks.

“About what, babe?” asked Marco.

There was silence from Jean, as he thought how to phrase that or if it were even time yet. _No. No, it was definitely time._ Meanwhile in the pause, the train for Marco was pulling into the platform, and Jean needed to give him an answer. _It should be obvious at this point._

“Yea. I _want_ to come home with you, Marco.” Jean looked him straight in the eye with determination.

Marco smiled big, giving Jean’s arm a squeeze and placing a kiss on his lips.

“Let’s go.” Marco hotly whispered before leading Jean by the hand onto the train.

There wasn’t really anyone around, so they grabbed a couple of seats by the window as the train lurched forward to its next destination. It was peaceful, no crowds or noise, just the sounds of the old train clacking along. Then there was Marco sitting next to him, leaned back into his seat, feet planted out in front of him. Jean realized he was sitting forward, tensed shoulders, so he shifted back into his seat and came to rest against Marco’s side. It was warm and strong. _Secure._ Glancing to the boy at his side, Jean’s thoughts drifted to how beautiful and cheery Marco was, supportive, playful, and kind. Jean felt like he could put himself into Marco’s hands and be safe and comfortable.

Marco noticed Jean staring and caught his eye. _Busted._

“Something catch your eye, Jean?” Marco teased.

 _Flirtatious, little ...well,_ not _so little…_

Jean shifted in his seat to face Marco fully.

“Marco, what would you say ...if we _maybe_ considered um-...taking things _further_ tonight... F-for science!” Jean’s need was great for a time machine, to reverse things and stop himself from butchering that sentence in attempt to woo his boyfriend into serious romance.

“I’d say I want that, Jean.” Marco smiled and scooted nearer, closing the space between them.

Jean had unconsciously been fidgeting with his hands in his lap, but ceased when Marco slid his hands over them, holding them steady. His larger, warmer hands were steady and sure, bringing a calm feeling to Jean. When they did this tonight, he could _trust_ Marco. He could give himself fully to him.

By the sixth stop, Jean practically burst out of the train doors, dragging Marco by the hand. Of course it was with total amusement that Marco would poke fun at Jean’s urgency to get them back to Marco’s place as fast as humanly possible. If Jean could, he would find a radioactive spider at that moment and then slingshot them home in five seconds flat on a webbed catapult. Sadly, real life wasn’t that convenient. No instantaneous ways to get them home, no upside down hero kisses. _A real tragedy_.

As Jean and Marco sped walked down the street to the apartment complex, they stole kisses and groped at each other, all while their pace increased. By that last block, they hadn’t let go of one another, which led to them stumbling in through Marco’s front door in a heated makeout. Hums and sighs of pleasure echoed into the room, but were dampened by the snow that had picked up outside. Parting for a second to close the door and lock it, Marco turned to have Jean reattach himself to him. Pulling back from his heated kiss, Jean laughed lightly at their lack of self control. Marco’s gestures slowed their movements, as he reached gently to brush the white icy flecks from Jean’s hair and shoulders.

“Let’s warm up in the shower, okay?” Marco suggested, the sultry whisper delivering a final blow to Jean’s half-chub. With the “deer in the headlights” look, Jean nodded his approval.

They shared warm kisses, stripping their outermost layers in a trail leading back to the bedroom. Feeling the hot and heavy breathing between them, Marco pressed his lips to Jean’s one more time, feeling their warmth and wetness sliding together. Marco moved to bend down so his shoulder was closer to Jean’s hips, planted his hands on the back of his thighs, and shifting their center of gravity hoisted Jean over his shoulder. Jean made a noise suggesting maybe the air was knocked out of him by the movement or was blown away by Marco’s seductive maneuver to man-handle him a little. Marco rubbed his hands over the backs of Jean’s thighs and a little higher as he hurried them both towards the bathroom to warm up first. Sliding Jean back down into his embrace, Marco grinned impishly as he carefully planted Jean on the bathroom floor.

Jean straightened what little clothing he had left on and tried to speak coherently, “Let’s minimize the acrobatics, Bodt.”

“Oh? You didn’t like it? Could’ve sworn I felt something hard poking me in the chest.”

Jean threw Marco an “eat shit” look, but Marco was too happily preoccupied to give it much attention. He slid his hand up Jean’s front, cupping his hardening cock in his palm. Jean went slack-jawed, forming that lovely “O” shape with his mouth as he breathed out heavily, a nearly inaudible whine slipping out.

Marco smirked. “I have to grab something from the bedroom. Meet you in the shower in a bit?”

Jean nodded in a small haze as he watched Marco walk back towards the bedroom. Shedding his last sock, Jean turned to run the water and stepped into its comforting spray. Letting the stream hit him in the chest, it thawed him from center out. He reached for a bottle with bright yellow liquid in it, reading “Yuzu and Cocoa Shower Cream” on the black label. _Shower Cream?_ Jean thought it must be something to wash with as it said “shower” on it and it came from Marco’s store, which meant by deduction it had to be for your body. Squirting some out into his palm, it was indeed creamy, but let off a drool-inducing scent of citrus and rich sweetness. Jean felt his stomach rumble a growl in response.

“You doing okay, Jean?” Marco called from the bedroom.

“Yea!” Jean replied, standing with the shower cream in hand.

Jean placed the bottle back where he got it and lathered up. His skin felt softer immediately, but the smell was really affecting him. It was so bright, but the cocoa was making Jean want to lick it off. He tilted his head back sensually rubbing his hands through the citrusy, chocolatey lather all over his body. The heated water running down his throat and chest made him more pliable than a pudding dessert, which was perfect, as Marco could enjoy partaking in him later. Standing under the warm stream of water renewed his energy and a familiar feeling of relaxation and breathlessness swept over him, causing warmth to pool in his stomach, shivering at how good it felt. _Or maybe that was the soft fingers suddenly trailing down his spine._

Jean cracked an eye open to glance at Marco, who had appeared in the bathroom with two fluffy warm towels and a loss of self control, reaching into the shower to caress Jean. Marco continued to lightly drag the pads of his fingers down Jean’s spine, smoothing the water droplets into his warm skin, the slow build of heat visible in both of their faces. Marco’s eyes shot over to the recently handled shower cream bottle and then back to Jean, quirking his lips up in satisfaction as he had most likely deduced that Jean had slathered himself in it. He moved first, leaning in to press their lips together, heavily sighing through their noses as momentum built, kindling the fire. Marco slipped his pants from his waist, leaving them discarded on the floor, and stepped in to join Jean.

Water veiled them in their amorous frenzy, sighs and whines falling from their mouths as they pressed their bodies closer together. Jean became more audible as Marco pinned his wrists to the shower wall, grinding their arousals together, attacking Jean’s mouth with his. The slick movements of their tongues, chests, and flushed cocks against each other took their senses to a higher level of excitement.

“Wait.”

Marco stopped in his tracks and looked at Jean’s face for a further explanation as to the pause. Jean smiled up at Marco and reached over to grab the bottle of shower cream he had used earlier. Holding it up to Marco, Jean popped the cap and squeezed some out into his hand. After hastily plopping the bottle down again, Jean noticed Marco’s expression. A big curious smile plastered across his face, quirking his lips to one side, Marco looked positively giddy at what Jean was doing with the product. Jean leaned up to kiss that big dumb grin off his face and began to run his hands across Marco’s broad chest, lathering the bubbles into a creamy foam across the tan skin. Jean was entranced, staring at the large muscular build in front of him, but he could feel softness under his fingers. Circling a nipple lost in thought, Jean thought it was easy to see how Marco had lifted him so easily earlier. Remembering it, Jean felt his cock grow tighter and harder almost ripping a moan from himself.

“Not to interrupt your thoughts, but I think that nipple is clean”, Marco cooed into Jean’s ear.

Jean snapped his eyes up to meet Marco’s, which had drawn closer, heat rising to his cheeks; he tilted his head to envelope Marco’s lips in his. Kissing deeply, Jean could smell a faint scent of citrus from his own skin and rich, sweet musk coming from Marco. He thought together, it was appetizing. Perfectly balanced - just like the two of them.

Marco kissed down Jean’s neck and shoulders, his strong hands guiding Jean to turn around in their embrace. His powerful arms wrapped around Jean’s waist, hugging his body to Marco’s as kisses were peppered down his neck and shoulders. Jean felt like melting in the embrace, as he felt Marco’s hands rub and soothe down his front to his erection. Marco parked in the crook of Jean’s neck, working over the skin there between his lips, biting and sucking relentlessly. He _knew_ concentrating on one spot for so long would leave Jean squirming and moments later, that’s just what happened. Jean was starting to writhe, and become more pliable in Marco’s hold.

After rubbing playful circles into Jean’s sides, Marco gripped Jean’s hip with one hand, while the other wrapped around his swollen, dripping dick. Jean’s gasping echoed off of the bathroom walls as Marco began to pull, rub, and flick his wrist, administering all of his most sensual attention to Jean’s raging hard-on. Jean held onto Marco’s steady arms for the ride, but found himself pressing back into Marco’s frame to keep himself grounded. He could feel Marco breathing heavily while still working over Jean’s neck with his lips, nudging the new marks with his nose, and making the slightest, muffled whines and grunts. Jean tilted his head back onto Marco’s shoulder in resignation, offering him more skin to mark up. Marco gladly partook, wasting no time leaving a trail of kisses across Jean’s throat.

Jean was practically _lounging_ in Marco’s embrace, head slung back and arms keeping himself balanced as a strong hand pumped him harder. He could smell the citrus and cocoa scents mingling with the smell of arousal and sex. It was overwhelming, but what ended Jean’s endurance was becoming hyperaware to Marco’s thick, hard cock, standing full attention, rubbing repeatedly between Jean’s ass cheeks. The closeness of being wrapped up in each other, the sensual smells filling the steamy room, and Marco’s every tug and pull on Jean’s cock pushed him over the edge. Jean reached up and back, wrapping his hand around the back of Marco’s neck and pulling him into a deep kiss. Marco slid his tongue over Jean’s lips, moaning into his open mouth. Connecting through their lips and praises, Marco stroked Jean to completion, his hand being coated in his _own_ hand-made, creamy concoction.

They remained wrapped up in each other, breathless. Marco held steady on to Jean, while planting soft kisses down the back of his neck. Allowing Jean that time to space out was needed, especially if he was going to catch a second wind for what was coming next. Jean shifted in Marco’s arms to turn around and cling to him, hiding his face in Marco’s neck. Chuckling softly, Marco kissed the top of Jean’s head and elected to turn off the running water. Jean brushed his fingertips through the droplets of water kissing Marco’s skin, feeling the smooth skin of his back and shoulders. Marco turned placing a steady hand on Jean’s hip, leaning in close to press a gentle kiss against warm lips.

“Let’s warm up a little _more_ ”, Marco offered in a low soft voice.

Jean nodded, and led by Marco’s hand, they both moved to the bedroom with their fluffy towels. Marco slung his used towel around his neck and went to help rub Jean down, making sure he wasn’t left chilled. Jean was feeling warm, renewed, and happy. He leaned his cheek into Marco’s open hand as he caressed his face, wanting to convey his feelings of contentment and security. Marco’s fingertips played with the ends of Jean’s hair, his thumb brush over Jean’s cheeks and then lips. It was a gentle, quiet moment in which no one needed to speak, but simply cherish the moment.

Jean’s hand covered Marco’s as they walked backward to the bed. Sitting on the edge, Jean watched as Marco moved downward, but did not stop to sit, but rather continued to the floor on his knees. Jean watched on, his eyes focused on Marco’s subtle movements spreading Jean’s thighs apart, massaging his fingers into the taut muscles. Marco lightly kissed one thigh and then the other. Nipping at the warm flesh, leaving little trails of wetness and marks, Jean gasped as Marco moved higher. In Jean’s head he knew what was coming, what this led to as this wasn’t _his_ first time, but rather it was a series of firsts with Marco - _their_ first time together.

Marco’s fingers moved up Jean’s thighs, spreading his legs apart further, exposing his fully hard dick, dripping, twitching, and not leaving anything unsaid as to what Jean was anticipating. He felt his breath catch and hold as Marco leaned down, eyes on the goal, but passed the obvious erection to kiss the joint of Jean’s hip. He nibbled and kissed around the skin there, then the other hip. Jean watched Marco very intently, waiting for them to make contact where Jean was feeling the most wound up. Marco shot a glance upward meeting Jean’s gaze and threw him a playful smile. Jean would’ve given him a “you’re a fucking cock tease” look, but all the blood had rushed from his brain to his penis. He could only hold on for the ride and pray Marco would reward his pleas.

Marco moved, hovering above Jean’s erection, his hot breath puffing on the wet and sensitive head. It twitched from the temperature difference and the attention of being ogled by Marco. Jean let out an audible gasp when Marco’s soft lips pressed to the hot head, like kissing it in greeting. It twitched up when Marco pulled back, practically giving away what Jean wanted. Marco licked his lips and went in again, pressing his lips to it, feeling it pulsate beneath his lips. Marco slid his tongue out, licking around the edge of the head and up and around the gland. Jean gripped the sheets and shakily inhaled. Marco peaked up at Jean, given his pleased reactions. He slipped one of his hands into Jean’s and continued to swallow down Jean’s cock.

Jean threw his head back, one hand wrapping around the back of Marco’s head and the other gripping Marco’s hand. Jean’s hard-on was enveloped in Marco’s wet and welcoming mouth, causing a strangled whine to rip from Jean’s throat. Marco sucked up once, twice, pulling Jean’s hard cock out of his mouth and moving to suck solely on the head. He ran his tongue around in circles over it and then sucked it back down again, taking it deeper into his mouth. Jean could feel his tip hit the back of Marco’s throat, expecting a sudden gagging reaction from Marco, but there wasn’t one. Marco relaxed his throat stuffing down, Jean and then pulling back to let it glide over his wet tongue, rinse and repeat. Marco built a rhythm sucking down Jean as far as he could, pulling back to create wet slippage, and then putting his attention on the sensitive head or shaft.

Marco bobbed his head happily, pulling Jean apart at the seams cheerfully. He got Jean down his throat as far as he could until Jean sobbed a breathy whine, and then pulled back to kiss down the shaft to the base. Marco took a deep breath and nuzzled his nose into Jean’s base and pubic hair, smelling the mixture of their musk and the faint hint of citrus from the shower cream in they had used earlier. It was a lingering, sweet and comforting scent clinging to their skin and hair. Marco mouthed at the base of Jean’s cock and inhaled once more before giving the hard cock in his hand a smattering of kisses and licks. Jean responded positively to a firmer grip at his base, but reeled over the wet kisses left on his shaft and tip. Marco figured out what Jean’s preferences were quickly, giving him just enough to grow his desire, make him want more, but never quite get there fully. Marco repeated these movements drawing encouragement from Jean’s noises of approval and pleasure, but he made sure not to let Jean get too close to climax. They would save _that_ for the big event.

Jean - with his death grip on Marco’s hand - hiccuped a whine, indicating to the other that they might both be ready to progress further. Marco pulled off of Jean’s cock with a small pop. He kissed the tip of Jean’s dick once more, and leaned his forehead to Jean’s stomach. He peaked up at Jean with a look of adoration and overworked full lips. Jean exhaled the tension building at his core and looked down fondly at Marco. Offering a hand to his boyfriend, he pulled Marco up into the bed with them, both moving to settle amongst the pillows. Jean noticed there were condoms and lube already out on the bedside table, remembering back to when Marco was fiddling around in the room before the shower. Reveling in a resounding relief and happiness, Jean cracked a smile. He knew Marco was cautious and always prepared, and for that Jean knew he could always count on him.

Jean reached a hand out to Marco and they laid facing each other, kissing and touching. Both boys were still feeling hot and feverish to touch the other, wanting to elicit moans and breathlessness. Marco was running his hands over Jean’s shoulders and back, as Jean’s positioning and gestures changed slightly. He wanted _more_ intimacy. He wanted _Marco_.

“I know we haven’t really talked about …the logistics, b-but we’ve both mentioned that we’re good with... switching and all. Marco... What do you want to do?” Jean broke the silence looking to him for reassurance.

“I’m okay with switching, but how would you feel if I bottomed this time around?” Marco asked Jean, holding his hands in his.

Jean felt a second wind of confidence and probably looked like he was going to jump Marco that second. Marco chuckled, wrapping his arms around them both, foreheads pressing together as they laughed at their mutual enthusiasm, all nerves eased. Jean’s eyes darted down to Marco’s mouth, but the message was loud and clear as Marco leaned in to kiss him. At first it was gentle, but it heated up quickly. Marco held Jean to his body tightly, as Jean began to move and rub against Marco, their hard cocks flushed and sliding together. Marco panted into Jean’s mouth, and both were hot and ready. Marco ran his hands down Jean’s shoulders and arms, caressing them, guiding them to his hips.

“Jean, can you get a condom and the lube?” Marco reminded him.

Jean reached back and nabbed them off of the bedside table and dropped them on the bed nearby for convenience. Marco turned over, showing his back to Jean as they lay on their sides. Jean ran his hands down Marco’s back and sides, admiring his smooth skin, smattered with freckles. He had a broad back and shoulders, strong arms, and the perfect amount of squish along his sides and hips, Jean thought. He loved Marco’s body and Marco. Jean’s hands gave Marco’s hips a squeeze, pulling him closer to him. Jean kissed up the back of Marco’s neck, taking in a deep breath, noticing a touch of a sweet smell. It was definitely a lingering effect of that shower cream they used, but it heightened the sensation as Jean loved being able to smell the same scent on both of them mixing with their musk and sex. It made everything that much more intimate and bonded them together in a way. Jean bit at Marco’s neck, kissing the little love marks, which caused Marco to push his hips back up against Jean’s erect cock. Marco’s hands covered Jean’s hands that were gripping his hips, and began grinding back into Jean, wringing moans from both of them.

“Jean, do you know what to do?” Marco breathed over his shoulder.

Jean nodded his head vigorously, reaching for the lube. He slicked up two fingers and as he went to slide his fingers between Marco’s cheeks, Marco reached behind him to guide Jean into a fierce kiss. Nibbling at the others lips and breathing heavily, Jean slid the pads of his fingers around Marco’s soft pucker. He felt the skin there, warm from their shower, soft from being played with. Jean moaned into Marco’s mouth, as Marco guided Jean’s fingers to press into his hole. Jean shook with Marco at the sensation, but continued to push a finger further in. Marco moved his hips back onto the single digit. Jean wiggled it in further and pulled it back out. Marco offered sweet words of encouragement, asking for two fingers and soon three. At first Marco controlled the speed of Jean’s pumping and movement, but he released his grip on Jean’s hand and moved to stroking Jean’s arm, making sweet sounds for him in praise of his good work.

“Jean- that’s good, baby! You’re doing so good, just like that. H-harder, Jean.” Marco directed and praised him.

Marco moved his hips back and against Jean’s hand, as he was worked open. He lifted a leg hooking it over Jean’s legs behind him. Jean was incredibly attracted to all of Marco, but he had a particular fondness for his thighs. They were thick, strong, chewable, and smooth. The freckles continued down them, which enticed Jean to kiss every single freckle he could find on Marco. Jean moaned loudly imagining what all he would do to those beautiful thighs and the rest of Marco.

“You feelin’ good darling?” Marco cooed over his shoulder.

“Thinking about you, and everywhere I want to touch and kiss.” Jean confessed.

“J-jean-!” Marco whimpered as Jean’s fingers rubbed over a particularly sensitive spot in Marco’s behind.

Jean leaned over Marco’s shoulder, pulling him into a kiss, their tongues sliding together, wetness gathering on their lips and chins. Jean could smell the lingering sweetness of the shower product mingling with their sweat and sex. There was a sense of comfort there that reminded him of their relationship. Strong citrus and sweet, soft cocoa; both were so different, but made a worthwhile pair.

He wanted to be with Marco.

Stirring from his thoughts, Jean broke the kiss when he grabbed the condom and began slipping it on. Marco whined as he pressed his hips back towards Jean just as the condom had fully slid down Jean’s length. Jean placed one hand on Marco’s hips and the other on his cock to guide into Marco, but Marco covered Jean’s hand with his and they both guided Jean in to Marco. Pushing into such a hot and soft space, Jean bowed his head, hiding his face into the bend of Marco’s neck and shoulder, panting and whimpering, as his cock was swallowed up.

“Oh baby. Yes! You’re doing so good. You feel so good, Jean!” Marco praised Jean, causing him to become louder.

Jean pumped in gently to get them both acclimated, but when they were both good, Marco pulled off of Jean and then _slammed_ back onto him. Jean’s hands on Marco were gripped tight, and Marco’s hands reached back holding onto Jean as they kissed fervently and picked up a vigorous rhythm. Jean whimpered into Marco’s mouth as Marco set their speed, and Jean was happy to have Marco guiding him, supporting him through this. Jean could easily get lost in Marco.

Jean’s hand gripped Marco’s thigh, which was draped back over his legs, holding tight to it for a better grip as he and Marco slid together into a euphoric bliss. This positioning was comforting and so intimate, and Jean knew Marco controlled the best pace for them, though at this angle it could present difficulties. Jean slipped his hands around Marco’s waist, pulling him close. Jean shifting caused Marco to lean back to kiss him and look for any signs that he needed a change in pace.

“Marco, I want you to take control. Please?” Jean breathed out.

That’s all Marco needed, pulling off of Jean and guiding him to lay on his back. He gently and slowly kissed Jean, resetting their pace, making sure Jean felt secure and happy. Marco hoisted one knee over Jean so that he was straddling him, looking down at him with a playful expression. Marco reached behind him taking a hold of Jean’s erect cock. Jean gasped at the contact and gripped Marco’s thick thighs as Marco slid back down onto Jean’s dick. Marco carefully sunk all the way down, settling firmly on Jean. They both readjusted to the fullness of being connected once more, but once Marco had Jean’s consent to move, there was no mercy. Marco pulled up off of Jean and slammed back down. He planted his hands on either side of Jean’s shoulders for support as he worked his hips up and down Jean’s cock. Jean whined and whimpered and bucked his hips up into Marco. The intensity built in both of them as the friction increased, their breathing picked up, and they held onto each other as if there were no stronger anchor in the world.

“M-Marco-! I’m gettin’.. Ngh. Close.” Jean managed to get out.

“Me too, baby. C’mon Jean. Give it to me, love. Give me everything you got.” Marco panted.

Without much warning, Jean sat straight up wrapping his arms around Marco’s waist. Marco looked surprised, but his lips melted into a happy warm smile. He lifted himself more with his legs and sunk deeper down onto Jean, causing them both to fall deeper into each other. Jean’s head tipped back beginning to form that pretty ‘O’ on his lips, as Marco continued to tear unabashed sounds of pleasure from Jean’s lips.

“C’mon baby. You’re so close. Give it to me, Jean. Come for me, baby.” Marco kissed Jean’s face and lips as he continued to move his hips expertly until Jean was a puddle of goo.

Marco was close too, his swollen, soaked cock smearing a mess between their stomachs. Jean kept one arm wrapped around Marco, but brought his free hand to wrap around Marco’s dick, vigorously jerking him off. Marco moaned out and leaned down to kiss Jean as they both shook and neared the end. Their kiss was clumsier and filled with raw love. As they broke apart, Marco shot streams across Jean’s stomach as Jean shook filling the condom inside Marco. Their breathing slowed, foreheads pressed together for support, sweat rolling down their bodies.

The next several minutes were spent catching breath and spacing out while wrapped up in one another. The condom tied off had been thrown over the edge of the bed along with the towels from their shower. Marco’s face was pressed into the crook of Jean’s neck, affectionately he mouthed lazy kisses there. Jean had laced his fingers in one of Marco’s hands, occasionally brushing his thumb over Marco’s. Jean had a tendency to get fidgety after intimacy, but with Marco he could hold hands or touch him and it took away any feelings of insecurity.

“Y-you’re really gorgeous when we...do it.” Jean managed.

Marco peered over at him in a bit of a stupor, but erupted in giggles. Jean looked on in mock offense and elbowed Marco.

“You too, Jean. You looked hot, like you felt good, and you smelled like I could _eat_ you.” Marco said fondly.

“You kind of did.” Jean retorted and Marco rolled his eyes. “But, yea same. You looked, felt, _smelled_ really good too.” Jean looked off at nothing avoiding looking right at Marco.

Marco shifted leaning on his elbows to reach Jean for a kiss, “We go together well. Different, but complementary. A good pair, like yuzu and cocoa.”

“Yea, your ass _is_ pretty sweet.” Jean looked over at Marco with a smirk.

Marco shut Jean up with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a [tumblr](http://boysblush.tumblr.com/) & [twitter](https://twitter.com/boysblush).
> 
> Day 3: First Time  
> Check out the product they use in this chapter. ;)  
> [Yuzu and Cocoa Shower Cream](https://www.lushusa.com/Yuzu-And-Cocoa/04301,en_US,pd.html)


End file.
